Ultimate Family
by BloodEdge
Summary: Tundra, una guerrera de otra dimensión, o deberia decir tiempo? Ella le revela a Spiderman un secreto que lo involucra bastante, ella es hija de grandes Super-Heroes, ella desea seguir los pasos de su Padre ¿Quienes son los padres de Tundra?¿Por que ahora se llama Amazing Fantasy? Advertencia, un Ligero Cross-over con los Avengers e introduccion de otros personajes del mundo Marvel


Ultimate Family

Spiderman POV

La Prision de Alcatraz, re-abierta para los prisioneros con unas pequeñas modificaciones, ya que ahora en ese sitio es el lugar que alberga a unos de los mas temidos super-villanos de la historia, pero no nos remontaremos en la historia, estamos en este lugar por que una de las reclusas llamada Tundra, ella en prisión mostro tener una actitud timida e incluso retraida, un dia que es hoy, pidió a los guardias la presencia de cierta persona, los guardias llamaron a SHIELD para cumplir la petición de la reclusa y ellos accedieron, Nick Fury pidió que esa conversación se trate con suma privacidad, nadie debe enterarse, y por si las moscas el mismo junto con un favor que le pidió a Charles Xavier para detectar mentiras accedió a ayudar, y heme aquí, frente a una de los integrantes del grupo "Los 4 Terribles" y por si fuera poco en el Helicarrier de Shield todo mundo vera esta conversación, presiento que esto no terminara bien.

Fin POV

Gracias por venir Hombre Araña –decia la reclusa con una mirada enternecedora que shockeo a todo mundo- crei que no vendrías.

Como iba a defraudar a mi mejor Fan –sin que nadie lo viera una pequeñísima sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica- nada de rodeos, dime para que me llamaste.

He dedicido decirte todo acerca de mi –sorprendiendo al héroe y a los que veian el interrogatorio- como tu sabes, yo no soy de este tiempo, vengo del futuro, yo no deseaba ser villana, deseaba seguir el legado familiar de super-heroes y –es interrumpida por Spidey-.

Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, eres hija de super-heroes –la chica asiente bajando la mirada- ahora si estoy interesado en escucharte.

Solo si no me interrumpes por favor –el arácnido asiente- vengo de un futuro alterno, 30 años de este punto, Nueva Jersey en mi tiempo ya no existía por que ese fue el punto de una batalla titánica la cual no dire nada por que mi padre me hizo jurarlo que no lo haría –Spiderman asiente accediendo al termino- solo dire que ahí se decidió el destino del planeta y los Super-Heroes comandados por Capitan America, Iron-Man, Wolverine y Spider-Man ganaron la batalla –eso dejo glorificado al arácnido dejando en shock a los presentes- no se puede negar que se perdieron unos aliados, pero sus sacrificios dieron como resultado la victoria, paso un tiempo donde ya los héroes no eran tan necesarios y la mayoría hicieron sus vidas como mis padres, ellos me tuvieron a los 3 años de relación, se casaron, mi padre trabajaba en el aun vigente Daily Bugle como fotógrafo, mi madre además de ama de casa era profesora de Educacion Fisica en Midhtown, en la mayoría del tiempo mientras mis padres trabajaban mi abuela me cuidaba, era la vida que toda niña podría desear, pero entonces –tratando de no llorar- eso sucedió.

Si no te sientes capaz de continuar, lo entiendo, regreso otro dia y termina –es interrumpido con un "Quedate por favor" de Tundra- no te preocupes, tengo tiempo –retomando asiento-.

Gracias –limpiandose las lagrimas- como decia, gracias a ese suceso mi padre murió, culpe a mi madre por que ella fue la causante del estado de animo que mi padre tenia cuando murió, no, no puedo y nunca podre perdonarla.

Que paso exactamente para que tu padre se pusiera tan mal –Spiderman estaba confundido-.

Cuando cumpli 15 años, mi madre comenzó a actuar muy raro, se arreglaba mas para salir, era cortante con mi padre cuando le pedían salir y ella decia "tengo compromisos laborales", mi padre harto de que ella solo se salga por la tangente la siguió, una noche de seguimiento encontró la causa y lo que vio le devasto el corazón, mi madre engañaba a mi padre con su mejor amigo –eso dejo de piedra a Spidey, Fury, Xavier, a todo Shield que veía eso- el regreso derrotado, sin la energía que lo caracterizaba, el con palabras que pudiera entender me dijo lo que pasaba con mi madre, esa misma noche, varios super-villanos atacaron al mismo tiempo, el se alisto para combatirlos, la pelea duro 3 horas, mi padre logro derrotarlos…a costa de su vida, en el funeral, todo mundo sabia la identidad de mi padre y le rindieron tributo, lo que me hizo enfurecer, fue que mi madre llegara con ese patan con el que engaño a mi padre, ella me dijo que me iria a vivir al departamento de ese idiota, yo no acepte y le grite a esa mujer que si no estuviese de zorra abriendo sus piernas ante el primer idiota que se le cruzara no hubiese muerto mi padre, hui de casa sin destino fijo y…acabe aquí.

Tu no decidiste ser villana, las circustancias te obligaron por lo que dices –la chica asiente- aun recuerdas tu nombre?

Si, es algo que siempre llevare con orgullo, el apellido de mi padre –tomando aire- deseas que diga quien soy y quienes fueron mis padres –el héroe asiente- aquí voy, mi nombre es Samantha Parker.

Pausa

Se que diran –habla Spiderman- debe tener relación conmigo, pero piénsenlo, debe haber mas Parker por ahí siendo héroes, creo.

Quitar Pausa

Nieta de May Parker –dejando en shock al héroe- mis padres son, Ava Ayala conocida como White Tiger, la zorra que causo la muerte a mi padre –dejando a todos los de Shield con el ojo cuadrado y mudos- y mi padre, mi inspiración y mi modelo a seguir, era Peter Parker, conocido mejor como el Inigualable Hombre Araña.

Todo Shield, Fury, Xavier, no creían lo que acaban de escuchar, Peter Parker, el debilucho, el sin talento alguno, el de pésimas calificaciones era padre, sin que nadie se lo esperara un grupo de agentes mujeres lloraban por la suerte que tenían, al parecer son fans de Spider-man y deseaban llegar a algo mas con el, mientras que el mismo Peter no se movia de su silla, la chica se abalanzo sobre el abrazandolo llamándolo padre una y otra vez y lloraba de alegría por tenerlo tan cerca y ya no actuar como villana, del otro lado del espejo Fury que aun no procesaba la información miro a Xavier para su veredicto y este solo dice que lo que dijo la chica es cierto, no había detectado mentira alguna aun entrando a su mente, vio sus recuerdos y todo fue como ella dijo, solo quedaba una solución, la decisión de Parker decidiría todo.

Momento de reflexión de Spiderman

Tengo una hija, y con Ava –le caia una tonelada de ladrillos- como fue que me fije en ella, aunque no niego que tiene su encanto y puede ser toda una gata cuando se lo propone, pero yo me veía mas con MJ –imaginandose su boda con la pelirroja- concentrate araña, si ella es mi hija y por mi causa se volvió villana, creo que puedo corregirla y hacerla super-heroína, es un buen plan, como hubiese deseado la mochila cohete –viendose a si mismo usando la mochila cohete levantando ambos pulgares por satisfacción-.

Fin de la Reflexion

Tundra…que diga, Samantha –la chica dejaba de llorar- se que esto es una noticia bomba para mi, y realmente no me veria como padre dentro de poco –la chica no dejaba de mirarlo- pero el verte aquí por el resto de tus días no seria bueno, esto es lo que haremos, vendrás conmigo y podras seguir el legado familiar de ser Super-heroína, que te parece.

GRACIAS PADRE –abrazando al pobre Spidey con su abrumadora fuerza- NO TE FALLARE, TE LO JURO –bajando al arácnido-.

Una cosa Samantha, o prefieres que te llame Sam –ella dice "como me llames esta bien para mi"- ok, Sam, como es que posees esa fuerza monstruosa.

Mi fuerza es proporcional a la de una araña padre –decia sonriendo inocentemente-.

Al menos tenemos algo en común –decia Spidey con ojos alegres- comuniquemos la decisión a Fury.

No será necesario hijo, lo vi todo –se gana un efusivo abrazo de la chica y este lo llama "Abuelito Fury"- creo que tardare en acostumbrarme, muy bien, Parker, Samantha, es hora de irnos de aquí.

Sam, una pregunta –la chica mira a su padre sonriendo- ya tenias en mente como te verias de Super-Heroína, si deseas, en Shield te pueden diseñar un traje.

No hay necesidad –sonriendo- Abuelito Fury diseño mi traje con tecnología que puede ajustarse a mi edad, lo deje en un deposito, podemos ir por el.

Dejamelo a mi Sam, ve con "Abuelito Fury" –la chica sonríe y le da las indicaciones de donde encontrar el paquete- no tardo, le encargo a mi hija Fury –saliendo de la sala de interrogatorio-.

Spiderman salio de Alcatraz gracias a una nave de Shield y se dirigió al Deposito que Samantha le había indicado, ahora como Peter Parker el pago el deposito de su hija, cuando lo reviso noto que solo había una caja de tamaño considerable pero no exagerada, a la salida del deposito un auto de Shield lo esperaba, este suspiro ante la seguridad que Nick tiene con sus agentes, ya en el Heli-Carrier, Samantha había tomado la caja y entro a un cuarto amenazándolos con moler a golpes al que se atreva a espiarla, nadie se movio de sus lugares, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Samantha salio del cuarto luciendo su modelito que dejo a mas de uno con la boca por los suelos.

Y –modelandolo dándose una vuelta- que les parece, no es encantador?

Sam, no es por nada pero –Peter tomaba la palabra- se parece mucho a tu traje de villana –todo mundo asentía al hacer las comparaciones con una foto de ella como Tundra- (el traje que usara lo pueden ver en el avatar de esta historia, juzguen ustedes).

El de Tundra lo diseñe asi por que no quería quemarme la cabeza con diseños raros y pensé en mi traje de heroína y solo hice unas ligeras modificaciones –en ese instante las mujeres de Shield la rodeaban preguntándole si podía diseñarles unos trajes- si tengo tiempo si, pero deseo pasar tiempo de caridad con mi padre –enganchandose del brazo de Spiderman que se ruborizaba- ahora padre, podríamos comenzar el entrenamiento?

Claro, pero antes de comenzar debemos hacer algo importante –todo mundo se detuvo para mirar a la familia- darte un nombre de Super-Heroe –todo mundo asentía y los hombres sugerían nombres como "Linda Arañita" o "Sexy-Spider" y eso no le gusto a Spiderman- Nick, si no te molesta –mirando al espia seriamente-.

Adelante Hombre Araña, tienes mi permiso –Nick suspiraba y el enmascarado asiente tronándose los dedos-.

Momento de Pausa

Aquellos que sean suceptibles a la violencia, les recomiendo no ver esto –sale una pantalla de "un momento por favor, dificultades técnicas" mientras se escuchaban golpes y patadas durante unos segundos-.

Fin de la Pausa

Listo, y el que hable asi de mi hija vera su suerte –los hombres golpeados asentían- y Sam, ya habías pensado en tu nombre de Super-Heroína.

Sip, mi nombre es AMAZING FANTASY, en honor a ti padre –decia ruborizada-.

Fantasy, me gusta, ok Nick si no te molesta, es hora de entrenar –el espia les da permiso de dejar el Heli-Carrier para comenzar el entrenamiento de Samantha ahora llamada Fantasy- primero dime todo acerca de ti.

Señor, es seguro hacer esto –Colson se había emparejado al morenazo mientras veía la platica familiar mientras se alejaban- se que de verdad es su hija, pero apenas tendría conocimiento.

Lo se Colson, pero quien mejor para enseñar a una hija que un padre, como escuchaste, en el futuro la entrenamos pero ella desea seguir el estilo familiar –sonriendo- aunque creo que será un dolor de cabeza próximo.

Y que hara con White Tiger y los demás si preguntan por Parker –el gesto de Fury se transformo de una expresión feliz a una seria, y eso no le gusto a Colson- señor?

Cuando ellos 4 vuelvan, envíalos a la sala principal, yo me encargo de eso –el morenazo se aleja con expresión seria-.

Se que es cierto de que ella es la hija de Parker –Colson pensaba- pienso que hay algo mas aquí.

En las alturas de New York

La moto araña iba de edificio en edificio con las modificaciones de Shield, hasta ese instante Samantha y Peter tenían algo en común, odiaban a J.J. Jameson por sus comentarios racistas, Sam le dijo a su padre la causa del por que odia a las arañas debido a una trauma de su niñez, Peter se imagino el como fue y se imaginaba que debió ser una broma en la escuela por arañas de plástico que venden en tiendas de bromas.

Ok, Sam –deteniendose en el techo de un edificio y ambos se relajaban- tu sabes todo de mi –la chica asiente- pero no se nada de ti además de tu pasado, cuéntame tus gustos y cosas por el estilo.

Ok, soy Samantha Parker, tengo 18 años de edad, mis gustos son los pasteles de la Abuela May, entrenar con Abuelito Fury y pasar tiempo con mi padre, mis disgustos son los racistas malinchistas –señalando el cartel del Daily- y el brócoli –haciendo gesto de asco- mi sueño a futuro es seguir el legado arácnido por mucho tiempo, y mi meta mas próxima, es usar una mochila-cohete –imaginandose ella misma usando una mochila alzando sus pulgares como diciendo "esto es genial"-.

Y –Spiderman la interrumpe con ojitos felices por la mascara- en el futuro yo también use una mochila cohete.

Pausa

Se veía Spiderman volando por las calles de Midhtown usando una mochila cohete alzando los pulgares de felicidad.

Play

Si, llegaste a usarlo padre –eso fue coro para los oídos del arácnido- pero a los 5 minutos te estrellaste contra el Empire State, las consecuencias fueron ambos brazos rotos, unas cuantas costillas fracturadas y una pierna dislocada, lo se por que entre Abuelita May y yo te cuidamos por un mes, y sospecho que desde ese momento mi madre te engañaba.

Ya veo, ahora platícame de tu arsenal –la chica sonreía nuevamente-.

Ademas de poseer mi fuerza sobre-humana, también herede de ti el sentido arácnido además de pegarme en las paredes –eso le intereso al arácnido- también pensé en un artilugio para columpiarme como lo haces tu, pero pensé que la telaraña era una marca registrada tuya, asi que con ayuda del Dr. Connors, desarrolle esto –sacando unos brazaletes con una placa metalica de una araña por encima- son lanzadores especiales, has intentado el rappel padre –el arácnido asiente- observa –la chica presionando un botón de uno de los brazaletes y la araña sale disparada hacia el soporte de un contenedor de agua, esta se engancha fuertemente a el contenedor- el material con el que esta hecho el cable es la misma tela que usa tu telaraña y en mis brazaletes esta modificada para regresar, como si fuese un yoyo –presiona el mismo botón la araña regresa al brazalete en su posición original- tiene un alcance de 70 metros, cool no?

Seeee, muy cool –incorporandose- ok, hora de que me muestres de que estas hecha a la hora de columpiarte –el arácnido dispara una línea de telaraña hacia el edificio cercano- lista? –la hija responde disparando la araña de su brazalete-.

Ambos comenzaron a columpiarse y Spiderman no perdia detalle alguno de los movimientos de su hija, ella al ganar una buena altura con el balanceo libera la araña del muro del primer edificio y este se retrae de manera inmediata, la chica para tomar mas impulso gira en estilo tornillo hacia adelante, justo en el momento preciso donde comenzaba a descender disparaba la otra araña de su brazalete para columpiarse una vez mas.

Wow –Spiderman estaba anonadado-.

Realmente elegante –hablaba Fury a través del comunicador y todos los que estaban en el puente de mando podían ver a la hija de Spiderman columpiarse con elegancia y pefecta coordinación- si te fijas bien, ella usa mucha física para lograr mayor distancia, por ejemplo en el giro tornillo que realizo logro mas distancia de la que tu llegaste a realizar, al parecer saco algo bueno de Ava.

Al parecer solo saco de ella su razonamiento rápido y conciso, al menos es mas divertida que ella misma, bueno Nick, te dejo, es hora de que el maestro enseñe unos trucos.

Esta bien hijo, solo no te estampes contra un edificio –Fury corta la comunicación y enfoca su atención a 5 pantallas de conversación donde solo se miraban ojos y siluetas- y que opinan de esos 2.

Tienen potencial, mucho por que explotar, además me recuerda a mi misma cuando comencé –hablaba una mujer que por su voz decia que la experiencia era su fuerte- además, ese chico araña no esta nada mal.

Siempre fijándote en los jóvenes Drew, por eso no te casas –hablaba otra mujer de 2 pantallas a la derecha de la primera que hablo- pero debo darte la razón, ese chico y su hija como dicen los informes, poseen un gran potencial y destreza, además también lei aquí que usa las palabras para confundir a sus oponentes, asi fue como le gano a Venom, y ganarse la confianza de Thor, Hulk y Iron Man, pero lo que deseo saber mas a profundidad es su resistencia, en situaciones especiales.

Que clase de situaciones Marvel –Nick solo veía eso como si fuese una conversación de chisme de lavadero y no deseaba intervenir hasta que sea necesario, hablaba otra achica que pronunciaba con fuerza la letra "R"- explicanos por favor.

Tu entiendes, situaciones en la cama –en todos los monitores se escuchaban risas sospechosas que a Nick le entro una corriente eléctrica de miedo- y viendo lo que mandaste, ella es su hija –ganandose el morenazo un "QUEEEE"- podrías explicarnos eso –Nick en vez de contarles todo les pone el video del interrogatorio donde Samantha revela su pasado y el como se hizo villana- todo por ver una vez mas a su padre, me cae bien.

Cuando comenzamos jefe –decia la quinta voz que se mantenía en secreto pero esperaba actuar rápido-.

Haganlo a su ritmo, no deseo que les provoquen futuros traumas –los 5 monitores se apagan justo a tiempo cuando llegan White Tiger, Nova, Power Man y Iron Fist- que bueno que llegan, les tengo una noticia.

Donde esta araña –Nova miraba a todos lados y todos lo imitaron- genial, ese insecto llegara tarde.

El no llegara tarde –con un control da click en un monitor frente a el y revela las calles de Manhathan en especial zonas elevadas, donde lo muestran entrenando en columpiarse junto a una joven que parecía tener el mismo estilo de Spiderman solo que ella era pelirroja tirándole a naranjada, un traje igual rojo con detalles en amarillos- el esta entrenando a la nueva recluta, su nombre es Fantasy –los cuatro miraban los acercamientos que Fury hacia con el control que poseía- ella es fanatica de el Hombre Araña y decidió emular sus pasos.

Cuales son sus capacidades –preguntaba analíticamente White Tiger sin dejar de mirar el video-.

Fuerza proporcional a la de una araña, sentido arácnido muy agudo, poder escalar las paredes como el Hombre Araña –asombrando al cuarteto que hubiese otra persona con la mismas habilidades de su compañero- para columpiarse diseño un dispositivo de ganchos tipo rappel que sobresalen de sus muñecas como unas pulseras –señalandolas- actúan como los disparadores de el Hombre Araña con la cambiante de que ella dispara un gancho con forma de araña –mostrandoles una secuencia de un disparo- la araña al entrar en contacto en una superficie esta se aferra automáticamente a ella y le permite balancearse satisfactoriamente, cuando ella dispara la otra araña, presiona un botón del mismo dispositivo como si le ordenara a la araña despegarse de la superficie y regresar al dispositivo para recargar tensión y salir disparado nuevamente.

De donde salio Director –la chica trataba de ocultar sus celos muy notorios-.

De la prisión –sorprendiendo a todo mundo- originalmente ella se hacia llamar Tundra, creo que la reconocen –ganandose miradas de shock, quijadas casi hasta el suelo- el como obtuvo esos poderes es un misterio y respeto su decisión cuando ella desee decírmelo, ella siempre ha sido fan de el Hombre Araña, en prisión ella creo ese dispositivo disparador.

Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada –Iron Fist no perdia detalle del monitor- tiene talento.

Si, lo tiene –White Tiger entrecerraba sus ojos- es lo que se puede esperar de una ex-presidiaria, siempre tienen ingenio –cabe destacar que todo mundo detecto sus celos notorios- y por que esta con el.

Ella pidió ser entrenada por Parker personalmente, quiere seguir sus pasos –viendo a la chica con ojito feliz apenas perceptible-.

Lo que sea, en cuanto no arruine nuestro sistema de equipo esta bien –Ava se iba del puente sin mirar los enormes carteles de neon y letrero que Nova hizo que decia "Celosa"- si me disculpan ire a entrenar.

La gatita salvaje esta celosa –Nova exclamaba y todo mundo asiente ante las muy notoria rabieta de la chica- que es lo que vio en Parker.

No tengo idea –respondia Power Man por todo mundo- podemos sacarle ventaja a esto?

El jugar con los sentimientos de las personas es ruin –Iron Fist dando uno de sus proverbios- pero divertido al mismo tiempo.

Con Ava

Quien se cree esa, yo lo conozco de tiempo atrás –decia en voz alta mientras destrozaba robots en el entrenamiento- solo por que dice que es su fan y quiere seguir sus pasos no significa nada, por que estoy hablando de esa manera AHHHH, PARKER ME SACA DE QUICIO –pateando un robot inservible- es molesto, no se toma nada en serio, eso es lo que me gusta de el CUANDO TENGA A ESA LAGARTONA LE HARE VER SU SUERTE calmate Ava, respira profundo, no pienses malas cosas, además, solo Peter la ayuda con su entrenamiento, nada malo puede pasar NADIE INVADE EL ESPACIO PERSONAL DE MI PETEY.

Ehhmmm, se lo descontamos de su paga señor –Colson junto con Fury miraron la rabieta de la chica mediante una cámara y no eran los únicos, Power-Man, Nova y Iron Fist-.

Lo haríamos siempre y cuando les paguemos Colson –viendo a los demás héroes con sus ropas hechos harapos y varios parches multicolores- creo que es hora de poner esa política, sus trajes ya son un desastre.

Con la Pareja Aracnida

Fiuuu –Peter se sacaba el sudor del exhaustivo entrenamiento de columpiarse- no fue gratificante Sam.

Si padre, pero cansa mucho los hombros –la chica se masajeaba las extremidades- por eso es mejor la moto araña.

Peter iba a contestar su pregunta cuando varias presencias los rodearon, en el Helicarrier todos vieron eso y de inmediato deseaban intervenir pero Fury los detiene por que reconoció a esas personas, eran nada mas y nada menos que los Avengers, un grupo de héroes conformado por Iron-Man, Thor, Hulk, Capitan America, Avispa, Pantera Negra y Ojo de Halcon, todos ellos no le quitaban la mirada a Spiderman y su hija se protegió detrás suyo y como instinto paternal antepuso su brazo frente a ella, cada uno de los Avengers vio ese gesto y claramente los confundió.

Lamento si asustamos a la joven –esperando una respuesta de Spiderman y le dice "Alumna"- alumna, que raro sono eso –razonaba Iron-Man- a lo que venimos, te hemos visto durante un tiempo, aunque eres a veces un cabeza de chorlito e impetuoso, eres un gran líder, eso fue demostrado cuando comandas a ese grupo con el que Fury te asigno, lo consulte con Capitan America, además de tener buenas referencias de ti por parte de Hulk y Thor.

A Hulk agradar hombre insecto –palmeando la espalda del arácnido- hombre insecto aplastar bien.

Este mortal me enseño que no debo ser arrogante aun cuando poseo gran poder, se ha ganado mis respetos y un lugar en el Valhala –decia Thor con una gran sonrisa-.

Ademas, eres todo un caballero con las damas –tomaba la palabra Avispa que veía con ojos seductores al rubio, cosa que Fantasy pensó en una posibilidad de algo mas- eso dice mas de un héroe –sin notar que desde unas cámaras empotradas en la ciudad, las 5 Agentes que hablaron previamente con Fury ardían en celos, en especial la chica llamada Drew- espero vernos mas seguido Spidey –sonriendo seductoramente dejando a todo mundo con los ojos muy abiertos- que, no dije nada malo.

Bueno, a lo que vamos, Hombre Araña, en nombre de mis compañeros y un servidor, hemos decidido –redoble de tambores- que formes parte de los Avengers.

QUEEEEE –gritaba Spiderman y Fantasy-.

QUEEEEEEEEE –gritaban las 5 agentes secretas-.

QUEEEEE –gritaba el personal de Shield que veía todo eso-.

NOOOOOO –gritaba Ava al ver eso como novia del pueblo, detrás de ella estaban Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist en total shock- NO TE VAYAS PETEY, TE AMOOOOOOOO.

Aqui van los 5 Puntos a resaltar en esta historia:

1.- Spiderman o Peter Parker solo tendra 2 cosas en la cabeza por el momento, entrenamiento y su hija Sam.

2.- El nombre de Samantha viene del mismo Nova, en dicha batalla el se sacrifico recibiendo un golpe mortal protegiendo a Spiderman.

3.- Aqui Hank (el Hombre Hormiga) renuncio a los Avengers y nunca se volvio a saber de el, Janeth (Avispa) despues de pensarlo decidio seguir su vida y por que no, buscar un nuevo romance.

4.- Ava por fin dijo lo que siente por su Petey, y la tendra muy dificil para llegar a el, mas si su propia hija se interpone en su camino.

5.- Las 5 Agentes tendran un papel de Evaluadoras, aunque en caso de Drew (si ya la identificaron genial) querra algo mas con Peter, y no se descarta que las otras 4 tambien, hagan sus apuestas para descubrir las identidades de las otras chicas.


End file.
